The field of the invention relates generally to a tent or, more specifically, to a tent including a window opening that includes a windowsill.
Known tents include a tent frame and a tarpaulin or a tarp extending over the tent frame. At least some known tarps have a window opening extending therethrough to provide visibility and/or ventilation for the tent.
Typically, articles are placed and/or stored on a floor of the tent. Storing articles on the floor of the tent, over time, may clutter the space within the tent, leading to an uncomfortable lodging condition and/or articles being damaged.